1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flash memory testing, and more particularly to a method of automatically setting trim codes for a flash memory and related device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flash memory devices are programmed, read, and erased by a relatively high voltage compared to a normal operating voltage. The high voltage is generated by a voltage regulator, which acts as a direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converter. Due to process variation of a semiconductor fabrication process for fabricating the voltage regulator, the high voltage may not be generated accurately, which would affect performance of the flash memory device. Thus, the flash memory device includes a fuse cell array for performing trimming on the high voltage generated by the voltage regulator.
The fuse cell array has at least two disadvantages. First, the fuse cell array can only be set one time, which reduces flexibility. Second, dies of the flash memory device must be tested one-at-a-time.